


Цели и средства

by Siore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Необходимость служить Империи превосходила любые личные цели, а порой и личную мораль» (POV Таркина в романе Джеймса Лусено «Катализатор»). Иллюстрацией к этой фразе послужит эпизод из истории имперской базы «Мау»
Relationships: Natasi Daala/Wilhuff Tarkin
Kudos: 1





	Цели и средства

— Мы подходим к базе, сэр. Передаю коды доступа.

— Хорошо.

Шаттл гранд-моффа Таркина выскочил из мглы Аккадизской заверти на открытое пространство в самом сердце скопления Мау. Это место, называемое также Утробой, издавна считалось опасным для навигации, соваться сюда решались лишь самые отчаянные головы — но те, кто посвятил себя служению Империи, умеют не поддаваться страху.

Пассажир челнока задумчиво смотрел, как из тумана вырастает странная конструкция, собранная из выпотрошенных до оболочки астероидов и рукотворных орбитальных модулей, соединенных переходными тоннелями и турболифтами. В целом висящее в пространстве сооружение больше напоминало гигантскую кристаллическую решётку какого-то неизвестного науке минерала, чем творение человеческих рук. И неизменно каждый раз впечатляло.

— Коды доступа одобрены, — сообщил пилот. — Начинаю заход на посадку.

Губы Таркина тронула довольная улыбка. Имперская военно-исследовательская база «Мау», ещё одна его воплощенная мечта. Именно он открыл эту безопасную и стабильную зону в недрах Мау и сразу понял, для чего она сгодится. Здесь, в обстановке строжайшей секретности, будут создаваться новые образцы оружия, с которым Империя станет непобедимой. Этого места не было на навигационных картах и никогда не будет — он позаботился об этом лично. Так было надо.

Гранд-мофф скрестил руки на груди, созерцая разворачивающуюся за иллюминатором панораму базы. Ещё месяц назад вокруг сновали мириады строительных дроидов и грузовых кораблей — теперь же вся рабочая суета закончилась. Неподалеку висели в пространстве два «разрушителя», прощупывая сканерами все выходы из туманности, и кружили несколько звеньев патрульных истребителей. Ещё два крейсера класса «Империал» охраняли путь сюда на дальних подступах, у Кесселя. Строительство завершено, монтаж оборудования научного комплекса почти закончен. Скоро лаборатории, мастерские, симуляторы и конференц-залы заполнят лучшие в Галактике учёные, инженеры и испытатели, всецело преданные Империи. Они еще не знают, что останутся здесь навсегда, — впрочем, выбора у них нет. У Империи достаточно инструментов, чтобы удержать непокорных.

Искушение сослать сюда также и Кренника было велико, но Таркин с сожалением отказался от этой мысли. Ситх знает, что может натворить этот человек без бдительного присмотра. Кроме того, гранд-мофф не без оснований опасался, что если Кренник захочет отсюда вырваться — а он захочет, и очень скоро, строгие рамки и размеренная жизнь в глуши не для него, — то директора не удержат ни подписка о неразглашении, ни все гравиколодцы Мау. Не стоит подвергать базу такому испытанию.

***  
Таркин сошёл с трапа челнока в ангаре для важных персон, которым был разрешён допуск на базу, и с интересом осмотрелся. Последний раз он был здесь три месяца назад и застал только голые балки каркаса. Сейчас полностью законченная внутренняя отделка ангара практически повторяла дизайн интерьеров Звезды Смерти. Чёткие контуры, сочетания чёрных и белых линий резко контрастировали с корявой серой оболочкой астероида — условной «верхушки» кристалла, в которой размещались ангары и командный центр базы. Непрезентабельная внешность часто таит сюрпризы.

Дизайн, как и проект базы в целом, был заслугой все того же Кренника. После ошеломительной корусантской резиденции лорда Вейдера директор брался за техзадания любой степени странности без лишних вопросов и справлялся на удивление быстро. Несомненно, свою роль сыграла и вожделенная контр-адмиральская планка. Увы, на сроках ввода в действие боевой станции повышение Кренника никак не отразилось. Жаль, жаль…

Навстречу гранд-моффу быстрым шагом направлялась адмирал Даала — комендант базы, обязанная Таркину своим назначением несколько месяцев назад. Таркин про себя в очередной раз отметил, что его протеже не только умна, но и поразительно красива. Роскошные рыжие волосы огненным крылом летели за её плечами, лицо горело от возмущения, зелёные глаза метали молнии.

— Гранд-мофф Таркин, рабочие категорически требуют их отпустить! Мне не поступало от командования никаких указаний на этот счёт!

— Но ведь строительство закончено, не так ли? — Таркин склонил голову набок. — Если так, нет никакого смысла удерживать здесь сотни строителей и тратить бюджет Империи на прокорм армии бездельников. Впрочем, я бы хотел встретиться с ними лично.

В главном ангаре комплекса их обступила толпа в рабочих комбинезонах. Большинство были людьми, но имелись и представители других разумных рас. Вперед выступил седеющий угнот с нашивкой прораба — очевидно, парламентер.

— Работы закончены, сэр, и нам тут нечего больше делать, — нахмурившись, заявил он без предисловий, готовый доказывать и скандалить. — Пора тратить заработок и покупать подарки родным. Дайте нам транспорт, чтобы мы могли улететь отсюда. Это как наш интерес, так и ваш. Я всё сказал.

К удивлению Даалы, Таркин не стал спорить.

— Транспорт? К вашим услугам.

Он любезно улыбнулся и широким жестом указал на выход из ангара.

Там, в пространстве над модулем ниже и левее командного центра, висел пристыкованный к контейнерному терминалу крупнотоннажный грузопассажирский транспорт — несомненно, бывший гордостью верфей Куата лет так пятнадцать назад. Корабль был огромен, размером примерно с половину висящей неподалеку «Горгоны». Серо-стальной вытянутый корпус, похожий на огромную рыбу, венчали четыре палубные надстройки цилиндрической формы, в которых размещались автоматические управляющие модули, сканеры и средства связи. Корабль носил странное название «Понтифик». На таких кораблях, разве что чуть похуже классом, в прежние времена возили паломников на Джеду, пока Империя не захватила Храм Уиллов. «Понтифик» прибыл как раз с Джеды — разумеется, не с паломниками, а с грузом кайбер-кристаллов для лабораторий комплекса.

— Хорошо, — сердито посопев для порядку, угнот кивнул с явным облегчением: ругаться не пришлось. — Спасибо, гранд-мофф Таркин, что понимаете нас. Вы отдадите приказ пилоту этой посудины?

— «Понтифик» управляется навигационным компьютером, — возразил Таркин. — Пилот вам не понадобится.

— Но для выхода отсюда на дугу Кесселя нужен очень точный расчет! — не сдавался прораб.

— Он у вас будет, — Таркин уголками губ изобразил официальную улыбку: ему не нравилось, когда чернь позволяла себе умничать и оспаривать его приказы. — Я дам соответствующие указания. Готовьтесь, корабль стартует, как только все окажутся на борту. Я распоряжусь, чтобы транспортник подвели сюда для посадки.

Рабочие, вполне удовлетворенные исходом встречи, потянулись к выходу из ангара, по дороге весело делясь планами на будущее.

— Как видите, все разрешилось к обоюдному согласию, — Таркин улыбнулся уголками губ, направляясь к турболифту в зал оперативного управления станции. Он мог бы перейти на «ты», когда они с Даалой остались наедине, но делать этого сознательно не стал. — Передайте диспетчерам мое распоряжение насчёт «Понтифика».

— Вы их отпускаете? — Даала не поверила своим ушам. С допуском на секретную базу её мурыжили два месяца, несмотря на покровительство лично Таркина. Любая попытка отлучиться с базы даже по делам службы влекла за собой пляску с бубнами и с комиссионным заключением об осведомлённости сроком тоже примерно в пару месяцев. А тут…

Гранд-мофф пожал плечами:

— Разумеется. Меньше всего мне на этой базе нужен бунт рабочих. Помните, я рассказывал о погроме, учинённом джеонозианцами в самом начале строительства Звезды Смерти?

— О да, — Даала поморщилась. Последствия этого погрома, а также восстаний рабов-вуки Таркин в свое время описал ей очень красочно. Так что пусть рабочие мирно отбудут восвояси — раз уж так распорядился сам гранд-мофф.

Она связалась с диспетчерской, передав указание Таркина о подготовке транспортника. Почти в тот же миг двери турболифта раздвинулись — и адмирал и гранд-мофф переступили порог круглого зала в башенке над верхним полюсом астероида. Дежурная смена корпела за терминалами, внимательно отслеживая обстановку, — впрочем, традиционно вокруг базы ничего особенного не происходило. Все те же зависшие у выхода в Заверть «Горгона» и «Мантикора», патрульные истребители наматывают круги по периметру — и бесконечная мутная чернота, заполненная хаотично крутящимися астероидами и чёрными ледяными глыбами. Впору рехнуться от скуки, не спасают даже стратегические игры по локальной сети станции — достойных партнеров можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Может быть, когда здесь поселятся учёные, станет повеселее.

— Лейтенант, — обратился Таркин к командиру звена связистов, — приступайте к расчёту вектора грузовоза «Понтифик» на обратный курс. Когда закончите, свяжитесь с кораблем и передайте навигатору данные… Или нет. Сначала я проверю ваши расчеты. Здесь, в Мау, малейший сбой чреват трагедией.

Он склонился к терминалу, внимательно вгляделся в строки расчета вектора, слегка нахмурился и что-то поправил, набрав на клавиатуре несколько команд, после чего удовлетворённо кивнул:

— Годится. Отсылайте.

Процедура была привычной. Всё хозяйственное снабжение базы осуществлялось через планеты сектора Кессель автоматическими грузовозами по заранее составленной смете и запрограммированному вектору. Оружие и грузы особой важности принимали из рук в руки на орбите Кесселя, после чего доставляли на базу челноками. Расчет курса до Оба-Диа ушёл на «Понтифик», бортовой компьютер которого отрапортовал, что успешно принял данные и запустил в работу.

***  
Через два часа, то есть в пять часов пополудни по станционному времени, посадка рабочих на «Понтифик» была завершена, и корабль медленно отвалил от станции. К удивлению Даалы, гранд-мофф изъявил желание лично проследить за его отбытием.

— Майор Тревис, переведите на главный монитор изображение с камер охранного периметра, — распорядился гранд-мофф, вновь почтив присутствием командный центр. — Отслеживайте корабль, пока он не выйдет за пределы Утробы. Мы же не хотим сюрпризов, верно?

— Так точно, сэр, — бодро отрапортовал майор, передавая распоряжение дежурной смене.

Неуклюжая туша транспортника медленно и осторожно развернулась, направляясь к выходу на дугу Кесселя. Проход такой неповоротливой махины в чистый космос займёт почти сутки, но торопиться нельзя. Окрестности Мау славились магнитными аномалиями и пространственными флуктуациями, в просторечии называемыми космическими бурями. Гравитационные колебания во время таких «бурь» порой приводили к тому, что туманные стены ведущего на волю коридора начинали пульсировать и сжиматься, меняя конфигурацию прохода. Неопытные пилоты путались, пугались и порой от страха терпели крушения. Хорошо, что у навигационного компьютера нет эмоций, он пройдёт без приключений. Наверное.

Даала вновь сосредоточила взгляд на «Понтифике» и озадаченно моргнула: корабль еле заметно сместился на курсе. Теперь его нос смотрел не прямо на вход в туманный коридор, а чуть правее. Совсем чуть-чуть. Или ей показалось? Надо приглядеться тщательнее…

Нет, ей не показалось.

Транспортник двигался под острым углом к границам безопасного коридора — прямиком на здоровенный булыжник, лениво дрейфующий в пространстве. Сбой компьютера?

Не успела Даала хоть как-то отреагировать, как сканеры «Понтифика» тоже зафиксировали опасное сближение. Навигационный компьютер в последний момент честно попытался отвернуть от астероида, но не рассчитал и врезался носовой надстройкой в неожиданно вывалившуюся из тумана огромную ледяную глыбу. Полетели осколки льда и ошметки обшивки, пробоина заискрила, «Понтифик» начал медленно заваливаться на правый борт.

— Вызовите его бортовой компьютер, — распорядился гранд-мофф.

Связисты несколько раз пробежались пальцами по клавишам, после чего старший смены испуганно вскрикнул:

— Сэр, связь потеряна!

— Это исключено, — Таркин нахмурился. — Их главная антенна не повреждена. Вызывайте еще.

После нескольких бесполезных попыток наладить связь с «Понтификом» гранд-мофф приказал выслать патрульные истребители.

— Пусть транслируют в командный центр картину происходящего с максимально близкого расстояния. Попытаемся сохранить контроль над ситуацией.

— Сохранить контроль?.. — растерянно переспросила Даала.

Потерявший управление транспортник всё ещё по инерции двигался вперед, но его постепенно сносило вбок — во тьму Утробы, прорезанную мутно-багровыми отсветами откуда-то из глубин туманности. Там его затянет в одну из черных дыр, если прежде не перемелет камнями. Как звено СИДов поможет сохранить контроль над кораблем, если бессильна его собственная команда?

— Надо что-то сделать, сэр!

— Что именно, адмирал? — сухо поинтересовался Таркин. — Связи с ними нет, лучом захвата с «Горгоны» такую махину не удержать, даже если подогнать второй «разрушитель».

— Можно послать десантную команду, чтобы выправить курс транспортника вручную, — не очень уверенно предположила Даала. По выражению лица гранд-моффа она тут же поняла, что это была неудачная мысль.

— Вы уверены? — Таркин приподнял бровь. — Корабль повреждён, его придётся буксировать обратно в опасной близости к Утробе. И куда на время ремонта мы денем его пассажиров? Они хотели уйти отсюда — так пусть выбираются сами. Второго транспорта у меня для них нет.

Сложив руки на груди, он наблюдал за беспомощно дрейфующим «Понтификом» с бесстрастным лицом естествоиспытателя. Даале прежде случалось видеть такое выражение лица гранд-моффа — во время многочисленных операций по умиротворению непокорных систем — и она знала: сейчас лучше промолчать.

Транспортник медленно кренился носом в туманность. Его компьютер сумел переключить двигатели на полный реверс, но это ничего не дало — похоже, корабль попал в тень гравиколодца и уже не мог вырваться. Даала машинально подумала, что надо будет пометить этот сектор на навигационных картах как потенциально опасный, чтобы…

Она вздрогнула, когда внезапно глубоко под днищем «Понтифика», во тьме Утробы, подсвеченной багровыми сполохами, медленно заворочалось что-то бесформенное. Определенно живое, хотя, казалось бы, выжить в таком месте не может ни один известный науке биологический объект. Впрочем, сканеры базы и не распознали неизвестное существо как органическую форму жизни. Разум там, скорее всего, тоже отсутствовал.

Нечто приближалось и скоро показалось из мглы целиком — бурый пупырчатый монстр, отдаленно напоминающий осьминога, он висел в пространстве, удерживаемый гравитацией Мау. Огромные, длиной не менее чем в пару миль, щупальца с присосками хищно зашевелились, шаря в пространстве в поисках добычи, расталкивая астероиды и глыбы космического льда. Туловище монстра, напоминающее рыхлый студенистый бурдюк, равномерно пульсировало. Бесчисленные глазки невинно-голубого цвета, поймав свет бортовых огней «Понтифика», дружно моргнули. Монстр вздрогнул всем телом и подобрался, словно перед прыжком, щупальца медленно, но уверенно потянулись к беспомощному транспортнику.

— Все боги Галактики! Это же кракен! — вскрикнул молоденький энсин за монитором видеонаблюдения.

Дежурная смена испуганно зашумела. Кракеном, или самма-верминотом, древние легенды называли гигантского космического спрута, который захватывает и пожирает корабли. Легенды утверждали, что кракены обитают в черных дырах и в глубинах туманностей, изредка высовываясь оттуда для ловли зазевавшихся космолетчиков. По всему выходило, что в Утробе нашел пристанище один из этих монстров — и совершенно некстати решил вылезти, так сказать, из глубин. Должно быть, проголодался.

— Надо же, — вполголоса заметил Таркин, с интересом разглядывая нежданного гостя, — я считал эту тварь всего лишь страшилкой, которой пугают детей соплеменники Акбара. Оказывается, он существует. Идеальный сторож здешних мест и верхушка пищевой цепочки.

— Что?..

— Не обращайте внимания, адмирал. Наблюдайте.

С «Понтифика», где появление кракена тоже заметили, долетело отчаянное SOS — похоже, кто-то из пассажиров все же нашёл гиперпространственный передатчик и сумел пустить его в ход. Связист активировал голосовой канал.  
— Помогите! — человек на том конце связи буквально рыдал от страха. — Помогите, умоляю! Эта тварь сожрет нас!

Палец связиста, вопросительно глядящего на начальство, завис над кнопкой «передача». Таркин лишь молча покачал головой.

У Даалы перехватило дыхание. Забывшись, она вцепилась в рукав кителя гранд-моффа.

— Они просят помощи! Мы должны что-то сделать!

— Нет, — спокойно произнёс Таркин, не отрывая взгляда от действа, разворачивающегося на экранах. — Мы ничего им не должны, к тому же слишком поздно. Тревис, отзовите истребители.

Трансляция захрипела и оборвалась. Щупальца кракена обвили корпус «Понтифика» — медленно, со стороны казалось, почти нежно, — но мгновение спустя обшивка корабля треснула, как орех.

Дежурная смена ахнула от ужаса.

— Стреляйте в эту тварь! — отчаянно крикнула Даала.

Артиллеристы послушно выполнили приказ, и чернота Утробы осветилась зелёными вспышками турболазерных батарей обоих «разрушителей». Увы, толку от этого было не больше, чем от пальбы из пушки по воробьям. Выстрелы не наносили твари никакого вреда, она лишь недовольно дернула щупальцами, но не разжала хватки. Вахтенные офицеры тихо шипели ругательства, в бессилии сжимая кулаки, — а между тем кракен беспрепятственно взял свое. Не прошло и минуты, как обшивка «Понтифика», обвитого щупальцами твари, с протяжным хрустом смялась окончательно, словно банка из-под лума. Кракен, игнорируя пламя, рвущееся из трещин в обшивке, неторопливо подгрёб гибнущий корабль к ротовому отверстию, с громким омерзительным чмоком всосал добычу и медленно утек обратно в глубины Утробы. Атаковать «разрушители» тварь не стала — хотя определённо могла.

***  
В командном центре повисло тягостное молчание. Кто-то из младших чинов стащил с головы фуражку и печально брякнул: «Да пребудет с ними Сила». На него зашикали — нечего джедайскую муть всуе поминать, тем более при Таркине, — но вид у дежурной смены был подавленный.

— Почему вы ничего не предприняли? — тихо спросила Даала, глядя на гранд-моффа исподлобья в упор. Мало кто решился бы оспаривать решение Таркина, но тот ценил свою протеже в том числе за откровенность. Сейчас было бы ошибкой промолчать.

— А что мне следовало предпринять, как вы думаете? — Таркин пожал плечами, в его голосе не слышалось ни тени раздражения. — «Звёздный разрушитель» кракен проглотит и не заметит. С такой громадиной справится разве что Звезда Смерти. Когда мы достроим боевую станцию, мы разберёмся и с этой зверушкой — но не сейчас. Впрочем, что ни делается, всё к лучшему.

Он отвернулся от обзорного экрана и направился к выходу, жестом приказав Даале сопровождать себя.

— К лучшему? Боюсь, я не совсем вас понимаю, сэр, — осторожно начала Даала, когда за ними закрылись двери турболифта. У неё крепло подозрение, переходящее в уверенность, — и она отчаянно надеялась, что ответ гранд-моффа опровергнет её подозрения и успокоит её совесть.

Её надеждам не суждено было оправдаться.

— Всё предельно просто. Благодаря этой твари, которой немного помогла ошибка компьютера, мы благополучно избавились от нескольких тысяч глупцов, волей случая располагавших информацией ограниченного доступа, — сухо пояснил Таркин, нажимая кнопки на панели. — Теперь понятно?

Даала похолодела. Слова Таркина означали, что сбой курса погибшего корабля случайностью не был. Вот зачем Таркин касался терминала связи и правил коды. Даже не будь кракена, корабль всё равно затянуло бы в Утробу. Гранд-мофф продумал всё.

— Но там были люди, которые не сделали ничего плохого! — воскликнула она, не сдержавшись. — Они были гражданскими лицами и подданными Империи!

Таркин нахмурился.

— В отличие от офицеров, адмирал, рабочие не были связаны присягой. Если бы хоть один из них растрезвонил о том, что здесь построено, все наши труды пошли бы прахом — но теперь нашей тайны не выдаст никто.

— Но…

— Никаких «но». Их больше нет. Забудьте о них. Сосредоточьтесь на будущем.

Лифт остановился на уровне кольцевой обзорной площадки, откуда открывался вид на станцию сверху. Таркин вышел из лифта. Даале не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать за ним.

Миновав короткий коридор, они вышли на галерею, внешнюю стену которой представляло собой почти сплошное транспаристиловое окно от пола до потолка. Таркин остановился, заложив руки за спину.

— Здесь, — он кивком указал за иллюминатор, где от центрального модуля веером расходились конструкции, составляющие «кристалл» базы, — здесь — наше дело. Оно гораздо тяжелее на весах истории, чем жизни этих бедолаг, — и оно должно быть завершено. Ради торжества Империи, ради мира и безопасности в Галактике. Для этого о базе не должны знать, пока не придёт время.

— Такова цена? — тихо спросила Даала, глядя в туманность — туда, где нашёл свою гибель «Понтифик». Почти три тысячи жизней. Население небольшого городка.

Она уже понимала, каков будет ответ.

— Да, — Таркин кивнул. — Сегодня цена была именно такова. А завтра может оказаться и выше. Все, кто с упорством идиотов стоит на пути Империи к победе, должны умереть.

***  
Ночь на базе «Мау» ничем не отличалась от дня — всё та же мгла, рассеиваемая лишь бортовыми огнями крейсеров и прожекторами самой базы. Даала сидела на смятой постели, обхватив руками колени. Клубящийся сумрак за иллюминатором отлично иллюстрировал смятение в её собственной душе. Она уже час прокручивала в уме случившееся, пытаясь понять, был ли у обречённого корабля хотя бы призрачный шанс на спасение. По всему выходило, что нет. Единственный вариант — включить гипердрайв и прыгнуть наудачу. Не съедят, да. Зато вероятность врезаться в один из миллионов летающих булыжников, из которых состоит Утроба, — девяносто девять и девять десятых процента. Нет, это не выход.

Воспоминания о жуткой твари вызывали дрожь. За всё время строительства базы кракен ни разу не показывался — но он может вернуться, и если дотянется сюда своими жуткими щупальцами, им всем конец. Один раз ему уже позволили насытиться, и тварь это запомнит.

Одновременно Даала обдумывала сегодняшний жестокий и назидательный урок — мысленно соглашаясь и одновременно споря с Таркином относительно целей и методов. Она давно усвоила, что власть — жестокая штука. Если не убьешь ты, убьют тебя. Ее собственную семью вырезали подчистую во время переворота на Ирмену, сжалились только над ней, малолеткой, отправив в приют, где она и выросла. Казалось бы, она должна была разучиться кого-либо жалеть, однако сестрам-монахиням удалось заронить в ее жаждущую мести душу искру милосердия. Позже, в Академии, её учили, что правитель должен быть справедлив, сокрушая врагов и проявляя милость к тем, кто сдался, к мирным гражданам. Сегодня три тысячи мирных работяг были принесены в жертву монстру лишь потому, что они имели несчастье слишком много знать. Так можно сказать и о ней. Она достаточно много знает. Если Империя потребует её жизнь, ею без колебаний пожертвуют. Даже Таркин. Не стоит обманываться. Чувства для него — ничто в сравнении с благом Империи.

Она осторожно обернулась, чтобы не потревожить мирно спящего любовника. Сейчас Таркин казался абсолютно безобидным — но многим он внушал страх не меньше, чем сегодняшний монстр из Утробы. Повстанцы называют его чудовищем. Пожалуй, в чем-то они правы, достаточно вспомнить Горман. При этом Даала не могла не признать, что её не раз завораживало жестокое изящество управленческих методов гранд-моффа. Убийственно эффективных методов.

— Мир посредством страха, — прошептала она, смакуя на губах слова, чувствуя, как мурашки бегут по коже. В спальне прохладно, а она даже простыню не накинула.

— Ты что-то сказала?

Даала вздрогнула. Таркин смотрел на неё из-под опущенных ресниц. Очень внимательно.

— Ничего, — пробормотала она, опуская взгляд.

— Не лги.

В глазах гранд-моффа вспыхнул острый огонек. Потянувшись, он накрыл ладонь Даалы своей — сухой и горячей.

— Тебе страшно?

— Да.

— Сегодня мы видели жуткую тварь, — Таркин сжал губы в тонкую ниточку и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, не отнимая руки. — Что бы её ни разбудило, придётся найти способ справиться и с этим. Страх в таком деле — плохой советчик. Иди сюда, ты же совсем замерзла…

***  
Гранд-мофф провёл на базе двое суток, дотошно проверяя каждую мелочь, — и остался доволен результатами проверки и работой своей протеже. Можно не беспокоиться: база в надежных руках.

Настало время отлёта.

В ангаре рядом с шаттлом выстроился почётный караул. Таркин и Даала остановились у опущенного трапа. Сиврон, офицеры базы и капитаны «разрушителей» почтительно замерли в отдалении. Прощание обещало быть недолгим и официально-сухим, как положено по протоколу, — однако Таркин решил иначе.

— Ты остаешься здесь, — негромко произнес он, глядя в глаза девушке и — вопиющее нарушение протокола — слегка приобняв её за плечи. — Твоя задача — охранять этот комплекс любой ценой. Я вернусь за тобой.

— Как скоро? — так же тихо спросила Даала, не решаясь в ответ обратиться к гранд-моффу на «ты».

— Надеюсь, что скоро. Помни о нашей цели, девочка.

Даала вздрогнула. Таркин уже давно так её не называл — тем более на людях. Для всех, кроме узкого круга лиц, их отношения перешли в сугубо деловую плоскость задолго до начала строительства базы «Мау».

Сейчас взгляд Таркина был почти теплым — хотя голос звучал всё так же ровно:

— Всё, что мы делаем, делается во имя Империи. Это тяжёлая ноша и великий труд, но нет судьбы почётнее. До встречи.

Минуту спустя челнок, серебристой искоркой прошив пространство, пересёк периметр базы и исчез в клубящемся тумане Заверти. По ту сторону туманности Таркина ждал личный крейсер и ситхова прорва государственных дел.

***  
Даала стояла у обзорного иллюминатора, глядя в сумрак туманности и задумчиво покусывая кончик косы. Память снова вернула её к позавчерашним событиям — а воображение тут же нарисовало жуткую картину: взметнувшееся из мглы щупальце, хватающее лямбда-шаттл, как мошку…

Она вздрогнула, обхватив руками плечи. По спине пробежал холодок.

«Нет. Этого не случится. Тварь не вылезет — по крайней мере, не сейчас».

Самовнушение на этот раз действовало плохо. Она успокоилась только после сообщения с «Василиска» о том, что шаттл гранд-моффа благополучно миновал Заверть и прыгнул от Кесселя, а транспорт с учёными уже в пути на базу. Наука тоже доехала без приключений — в восемь утра по местному времени. Теперь оставалось только ждать, исполняя приказ Таркина. Приказ — и личную просьбу единственного человека, который в свое время в неё поверил. Она его не подведёт.

Она понимала, что теперь на её плечи легла огромная ответственность — за эскадру и за весь персонал базы, за всё, что они создадут здесь. Случись что, не у кого спросить совета — ей запрещено выходить на связь по собственной инициативе, к тому же Мау глушит гиперпространственную передачу. Если перед ней вновь встанет выбор между честью офицера и высшими интересами Империи, как выбрать правильно? И есть ли правильный выбор вообще?

Таркин обещал вернуться. И тогда они обсудят все ещё раз. И ещё не раз.

«Возвращайся. Возвращайся поскорее, чудовище. Мне не хватает тебя — твоих безупречных доводов, безошибочных методов, быстрых и уверенных решений, твоего огня под маской непроницаемости. Я буду ждать».

***  
Она ещё не знала, что ждать придётся целых одиннадцать лет — и так и не дождаться. Как не знала и о том, что ей самой придётся когда-нибудь вспомнить о целях и методах, о выборе и цене. Когда-нибудь…

Она уже устала ждать, когда из круговерти Утробы к базе внезапно вырвался имперский лямбда-шаттл — но не с весточкой от Таркина, а с троицей беглецов с Кесселя. Когда Хан Соло, самозваный генерал мятежников, ухмыльнувшись, сообщил ей о разгроме у Эндора, уничтожении обеих Звезд Смерти, гибели Императора и победе Альянса. Когда она каким-то внутренним чутьем поняла: мерзавец не лжет. Сиврон, рыча и скаля клыки, в бешенстве требовал немедленно расстрелять Соло и его спутников, а она…

Она даже не смогла отдать приказ взять мятежников под стражу. Да и что бы это изменило? За правду не расстреливают, сказал ей Таркин годы назад, раскрыв её виртуала в компьютерной стратегической игре. Таркина больше нет — этим Соло тоже похвастался.

Даала хотела закричать, — но горло сдавило, словно холодное щупальце кракена достало её из бездны, — и так же больно сдавило сердце. Её душили отчаяние, обида и злость. Всё рухнуло — а ей об этом даже никто не сообщил. О ней, как и о базе, все забыли. Похоронили, списали со счетов, предали — и не только её саму. Предали всё, за что она сражалась, во что верила. В этой стратегической игре она поставила на кон всё — и проиграла.

Или нет?  
«Помни о нашей цели, девочка. Мы здесь во имя Империи — и нас ничто не должно остановить».

— Убирайтесь, — сказала она тогда, глядя в глаза главарю мятежников с ненавистью и омерзением. — Прочь отсюда, немедленно. Сумели найти вход — найдёте и выход.

В глазах Соло мелькнуло изумление. Он не понимал, что происходит. Не понимал её мотивов — кристально ясных для любого, кто присягал Империи.

Она, имперский адмирал, не унизится до расправы над тремя жалкими паршивцами, которым случайно повезло. И ни за что не останется на базе Мау. Пришло время реванша — и мести.

В отличие от Соло, она точно знала координаты выхода из Утробы в мир живых. Там, а не на затерянной в глуши имперской научной базе, ей сейчас надлежало быть.

Она поднялась в командный центр и приказала включить трансляцию.

— Говорит адмирал Даала. Всем кораблям: приготовиться к маршу на Кессель. Полная боевая готовность через пять часов.

Её голос был твёрд — но сердце по-прежнему сжимало скользкое ледяное щупальце. Прошлое не отпускает. Никого и никогда, сколько бы ни прошло лет.

— Шаттл TL-1805 при попытке пройти периметр обстрелять, но не преследовать. Если они смогут уйти, зафиксировать вектор.

«Даже если им повезёт уйти сегодня, мы еще встретимся».

***  
Стоя на мостике «Горгоны», прорезающей мглу Заверти на досветовых, Даала отстранённо подумала, что с того жуткого дня больше ни разу не видела кракена. Сдох, откочевал в другое место или просто спит? Или как раз её и поджидает?

Повстанцы периметр прошли — этот негодяй Соло оказался отменным пилотом и не дал себя подбить. Увы, вместе с мерзавцами сбежала и тихоня Кви Ксукс, угнав «Сокрушитель солнц». Узнав, что произошло, Даала в бешенстве едва не приказала стрелять на поражение, но сумела взять себя в руки: бесполезно, квантовую броню «Сокрушителя» турболазерами не пробить. Она найдет иной способ с ними поквитаться. Позже. Если кракен её не опередит.

Время тянулось изматывающее медленно. «Разрушитель» методично крушил из турболазеров камни помельче, расчищая себе путь, и аккуратно обходил крупные глыбы. Увеличивать скорость было опасно — можно не рассчитать и врезаться в астероид, и в этом случае даже кракен не понадобится, чтобы они остались здесь навсегда. Она не могла этого допустить.

«Мантикора» двигалась в кильватере «Горгоны», а «Василиск» и «Гидра», как обычно, ждали у Кесселя. Они дождутся. Надо только немного упорства, а упорства ей не занимать. Ну и не забывать о подзарядке турболазеров и о дефлекторах.

— Коммандер Кратас, увеличьте подачу энергии на носовой щит. «Мантикора», не отставать, держать интервал. Установить сканеры на максимальный радиус действия.

Это был невероятно унылый и вместе с тем отчаянно страшный переход. Роящиеся во мгле булыжники, порой со зловещим скрежетом чиркающие борт по касательной, зелёные турболазерные вспышки, приглушённые голоса вахтенных, корректирующих курс, всеобщее тревожное ожидание… Бесконечно долгий путь грозил свести с ума — но, наконец, туман посветлел, каменная каша поредела, огромные глыбы сменились мелким, в сравнении с имперскими крейсерами, крошевом, а затем и вовсе расступились. Клубящаяся мгла Заверти осталась позади. Впереди, в бархатной черноте космоса, сияла россыпь звёзд. Прямо по курсу висел затянутый тучами бурый шар Кесселя, а рядом — клиновидные силуэты двух «разрушителей», ожидающих своего адмирала. Они её дождались.

Чудовище так и не показалось. Повезло.

Даала с облегчением вздохнула, разжимая кулаки. Победа, пусть маленькая, но победа. Она вырвалась из этого гиблого места — как звездолёт из щупальцев кракена. И пусть теперь хоть кто-нибудь попробует её остановить.

ЭПИЛОГ: ГОД СПУСТЯ… Вывалившись в коридор и с размаху приложив кулаком пульт, блокирующий двери в кают-компанию, Даала сдёрнула с лица маску респиратора. Лицо горело, в горле першило, словно она сама успела вдохнуть смертоносного газа. Несколько минут решимости и ярости пополам с отвращением к себе — и больше уже никто не стоит на её пути к победе. Жалкие трусы, жалкие глупцы, погрязшие во взаимных сварах, забывшие о долге и присяге, их давно следовало убрать с пути. Не ради мести, не ради себя, нет. Ради Империи.

«Все, кто мешает Империи, должны умереть».

Число «тринадцать» стало для собравшихся адмиралов воистину несчастливым. Надо полагать, все они уже умерли.

Она без долгих колебаний прибегла к этому последнему средству. План сработал — но на душе отчего-то было скверно, словно кракен все-таки дотянулся до неё из глубин Мау своим щупальцем, холодным, как прикосновение смерти.

Даала закашлялась и отчаянно замотала головой, прогоняя кошмарное воспоминание. Чушь, все это чушь. Никакой мистики: монстр из Утробы был всего лишь неразумным существом, элементом в пищевой цепочке. Всего лишь средством. Как и убитые ею сегодня офицеры. Как и она сама.

«Забудь о них. Сосредоточься на будущем».

Она повернулась к Пеллеону, которого вытолкала из кают-компании первым. Тот, машинально вертя в руках респиратор, смотрел на неё вопросительно, сочувственно — и, похоже, немного настороженно. Или всё же показалось?  
Не время гадать.  
— Готовьте флот к выступлению, вице-адмирал, — её голос был тверд, как и подобает главнокомандующему. — Пора воссоздать Империю.


End file.
